


Я знаю

by elhelle



Series: Красная нить [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elhelle/pseuds/elhelle
Summary: - Хватит пялиться, просто уйди, - в голосе Рей откровенно скользит раздражение. Бен молчит. Возможно, потому что не хочет признавать перед маленькой, толком нетренированной мусорщицей тот факт, что он, магистр рыцарей Рен, потомок легендарного Дарта Вейдера, мало что знает об узах силы и не может прекратить связь по своему желанию - обидно, что вряд ли Рей знает об этом больше, но тем не менее смогла, сумела: ментальный барьер в прошлый раз захлопнулся одновременно со шлюзом, отсекая её сознание.





	Я знаю

\- Уходи.  
Она лежит на узкой койке в жилом отсеке "Сокола", сжавшись в комок. Пряди распущенных каштановых волос сплетаются в беспорядке, местами приоткрывая нежную кожу шеи.  
Носом в коленки, коленками в стену; её голос звучит глухо, но намерение выражено ясно.  
Бен нервно сглатывает, заметив её маленькие пальцы, которые лежат расслаблено на левом плече. Он ещё помнит их прикосновение...  
... которого не было. Или было? Ощущение тогда казалось реальным, даже более чем; сотни маленьких иголочек, пронзивших кожу, выдох и невозможность вдохнуть снова, и чёткое понимание - нет, Видение: она будет с ним.  
\- Хватит пялиться, просто уйди, - в голосе Рей откровенно скользит раздражение. Бен молчит. Возможно, потому что не хочет признавать перед маленькой, толком нетренированной мусорщицей тот факт, что он, магистр рыцарей Рен, потомок легендарного Дарта Вейдера, мало что знает об узах силы и не может прекратить связь по своему желанию - обидно, что вряд ли Рей знает об этом больше, но тем не менее смогла, сумела: ментальный барьер в прошлый раз захлопнулся одновременно со шлюзом, отсекая её сознание.  
Но, возможно, просто потому что он не хочет уходить.  
Как и в прошлый раз, на крохотной каменистой планете, ему нечего сказать. Поэтому он смотрит на неё. На узкую, выгнутую дугой спину. На обнажённые ступни. На складки её одежды.  
\- Ты можешь уйти, когда тебя просят?! - в один миг Рей перекатывается и резко садится на кровати, словно готовясь рассержено вскочить, но осекается; на заплаканном лице ярость сменяется замешательством, брови на секунду расслабляются и поднимаются вверх, к прядкам волос, облепившим лоб, а затем снова собираются на переносице.  
Бен невольно усмехается краешком губ, вспоминая, как она смущенно просила его прикрыться, и ожидает этой просьбы снова - но взгляд Рей рассеяно скользит по его обнажённым плечам, цепляется за шрам, перескакивает на короткую секунду на грудь, живот, скрещенные лодыжки, босые ступни.  
\- Нет, не могу, - спокойно отвечает он. Сосредоточенность медитации с каждой секундой уходит, теряется, и он продолжает: - Заставь меня уйти, если хочешь.  
Рей сжимает губы и едва слышно фыркает. Бен чуть прищуривает глаза, ловит её недовольный взгляд. Значит, не в полной мере освоила технику, действовала на пике эмоций... знакомо. Возможно, если бы он был в ярости, он бы тоже смог захлопнуть дверь.  
Но он почему-то не может злиться на неё.  
Рей устало выдыхает, подтягивает колени к подбородку и обхватывает их руками. Лёгкий озноб пробегает по её телу - то ли от спадающего напряжения, то ли от холода. Бен ловит себя на том, что хочет закутать эти плечи в одеяло, и раздражённо отбрасывает мысль.  
Он опять смотрит на тонкие пальцы. Интересно, узы силы действительно передают физические ощущения в полной мере? Возьми она его руку тогда, на "Господстве", почувствовал бы он такое же искрящееся покалывание?.. Впрочем, тогда он был в перчатках.  
Волна горечи поднимается внутри, стоит ему лишь вспомнить, как она проигнорировала его просьбу. Он злится на себя за это тихое "пожалуйста", сорвавшееся с губ, за то, что его протянутая рука висела в воздухе слишком долго, за напряжённое ожидание и надежду, которые наполняли его. За то, что решил, будто Рей способна понять его, поверить ему, действительно захотеть быть с ним.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - её усталый голос нарушает молчание. Бен поднимает глаза, но она избегает его взгляда; прислонившись виском к коленям, она так внимательно рассматривает стену, будто хочет запомнить каждую царапину на ней.  
\- Я знаю, - тихо отвечает он.


End file.
